disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Will Find a Way
"Love Will Find a Way" is Kiara and Kovu's first encounter following Kovu's banishment, where they decide their mutual romantic love is too strong and true for their differences to keep them apart. The song is sung by Liz Callaway and Gene Miller, who provide the singing voices for Kiara and Kovu in the film. Later, the song reappeared in the end credits performed by R&B artists Kenny Lattimore and Heather Headley. Plot After a wounded Simba, mistakenly believing that Kovu was behind Zira's ambush on him, banishes him from Pride Rock (covered by the previous song "Not One of Us"), and he tells his daughter Kiara that she will never leave Pride Rock unescorted again resulting directly defying his father's paw prints that he himself must "follow". A furious Kiara calls him out for his rash actions, saying that he is not, nor will he ever be, like his father Mufasa. Later that night, she runs away to search for Kovu, seeing various animals show their love for each other along the way. Eventually, the two lovers manage to reunite, and they embrace. Kovu suggests that they elope and form a pride of their own, but Kiara believes that they should return to their own prides saying that they'll be divided forever if they don't intervene. The reason of the song is that all of love will work out itself. Lyrics Movie Version= Kiara: In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone They can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way Kovu: I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong And so it never dies There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes Kiara and Kovu: And if only they could feel it too The happiness I feel with you They'd know Love will find a way Anywhere we go We're home If we are there together Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way I know love will find a way |-|End title version= Heather Headley: In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone They can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way Kenny Lattimore: I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong And so it never dies There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes Both: And if only they could feel it too The happiness I feel with you They'd know Love will find a way Anywhere we go We're home If we are there together Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way I know Kenny Lattimore: Love will find a way Both: Anywhere we go Heather Headley: I'm home! Kenny Lattimore: I'm home! Heather Headley: Right here! Kenny Lattimore: If we are there together Both: Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way I know love will find a way I know Love will find a way Gallery LW1.jpg|Two Doves LW2.jpg|Kiara at the start LW3.jpg LW4.jpg LW5.jpg|Kiara looking up LW6.jpg LW7.jpg|Kiara needs Kovu LW8.jpg|Excited Kiara LW9.jpg LW10.jpg LW11.jpg|Kovu LW12.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg LW13.jpg LW14.jpg|Kovu and Kiara reunited LW15.jpg|Kiara licks Kovu LW16.jpg LW17.jpg LW18.jpg LW19.jpg LW20.jpg|Kiara leaning against Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.jpg Trivia *The song has some similarity to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from the previous film. With Kiara taking the place of Nala and Kovu taking the place of Simba. *When Kiara lays on the wood above the river, her reflection only shows half of her face, indicating that she feels incomplete ― and needs Kovu. *As Kiara and Kovu lovingly embrace, the wind blows over them, signifying the ghost of her grandfather is pleased his plan to bring them together was successful. fr:L’Amour Nous Guidera (Le Roi Lion 2 : L'Honneur de la Tribu) Category:The Lion King songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Featured songs Category:Closing songs Category:Romance songs